


Tis The Season

by DejaRoo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Jonghyun demands kisses, M/M, cross posted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaRoo/pseuds/DejaRoo
Summary: Jinki just wants to come home from work and decorate the house with his boyfriend. However, his boyfriend has a sweet surprise for him.





	Tis The Season

Jinki stepped through the front door and quickly shut out the cold winter air that tried to follow him in. He toed off his shoes and hung his coat on the coat rack kept by the door. A shiver ran through him as he pulled the scarf from around his neck, he couldn’t wait to warm up with the dinner he could smell coming from further inside the home. 

He slipped on his blue house slippers and made his way into the living room. He smiled at the state of the room, it seemed that his boyfriend was hard at work setting up their decorations. Their furniture was moved around to make room for the large evergreen tree that was now taking up a quarter of the space. The colorful lights from the tree gave off a warm festive feeling; a box of ornaments sat unopened next to the tree. Jinki knew that Jonghyun wanted to decorate the tree together and was waiting for him to get home from work. 

He moved into the kitchen to lean against the archway and smiled at how cute his boyfriend was. Jonghyun was humming to a tune and wiggling around in an oversized sweater as he chopped up vegetables. “I’m home.”

Jinki shifted off the archway but froze in place when Jonghyun whirled around and pointed the knife in his hands at him. “Hold it right there!”

Jinki put his hands up and eyed the knife. “Take it easy, love. Did I do something wrong?” 

Jonghyun sheepishly placed the knife on the counter. “Sorry,” He moved over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I just didn’t want you to move until I got my kiss.” 

Jinki raised an eyebrow but leaned down to place a kiss to Jonghyun’s lips. “And what difference did it make if I kissed you here or over there?”

“Well, here you are obligated to kiss me.” When Jinki continued to look confused Jonghyun nodded his chin up. “Look.”

Jinki glanced up to find mistletoe hanging in the doorway. He chuckled and brought his arms around Jonghyun to pull him tighter against him. “You don’t need a plant to get me to kiss you, Jjong.” 

Jonghyun pouted, “I know, but tis the season and all that.” Jinki leaned in to kiss the pout off his lips but something else on the ceiling of the kitchen caught his eye. 

“Really, Jonghyun?” Scattered around the kitchen ceiling were five different mistletoes. 

Jonghyun just smiled, not looking sheepish in the least. “What? Now you’re obligated to give me kisses everywhere you go.” Jinki looked back out into the living room and sure enough, there were multiple mistletoes decorating the ceiling of the room. 

“We can’t keep all of these up,” Jinki laughed. “What will we do when we have guests over? Are they obligated to give us kisses as well?”

Jjong sighed and rested his head against Jinki’s chest. “I guess we’ll have to take them down, but not until we have guest over!” 

Jinki smiled at how cute his boyfriend was being. He placed a kiss on his head before pulling away from the embrace. “Fine, now finish up with dinner while I go clean up.” 

Jonghyun moved back to the counter while Jinki went to their bedroom to change out of his work clothes. When he opened the door to their room he was not expecting to see their ceiling completely covered in mistletoes. 

He couldn’t help the loud laugh he let out as he wondered about the sanity of his boyfriend. “How did you even find this many!” 

“They’re staying up!”

Jinki continued to chuckle as he quickly changed. If his boyfriend was this demanding about getting kisses, then he obviously needed to step up his game. 

**Author's Note:**

> Got an account and hope to write more. You can find me here or on tumblr under the same username.


End file.
